Important Thing
by Carina Quarene
Summary: Enough of my Dark past. Its time to escape this street of illusions, a path you've never known where would go and have never known what was ahead. Its time to face what was in front of me, to journey with my companions and help a mysterious Neko-Musume! But where will that take us? A journey full of surprises? Or maybe a journey that could change our whole lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Viiri's POV -  
"COOL!" My classmate squealed after watching Hunter X Hunter's newest episode inside our classroom (Actually our teachers never let us watch, so we do it secretly).  
"I wish I could go inside…" Elin whispered to me.  
"Impossible. Even if you could, you would just die in there!" I told Elin the fact.  
"By the way, won't the teacher come back in one minute?" The innocent Rea told us.  
"DANGER!" All of my classmates except Rea panicked and turned off the LCD of Roni's laptop.  
In one minute, "Sorry kids, today the teachers have a sudden meeting, so go home already! DISMISSED!" Mrs. Dian gives us an announcement and then goes outside in a flash. 1…2…3…4…5…, GUBRAG! All of us got annoyed, we already did everything in a hurry but ended up like this? SERIOUSLY?! IT'S NOT FUNNY!  
"Let's watch the first episode!" Suggested Gea.  
"Okay, bye guys, I'm a little annoyed because of this thing, see you tomorrow!" I almost opened the door.  
"Your face tells me you are 'very' annoyed! Do you understand yourself?" Keian said, doing tsukomi again.  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR LAME TSUKOMI!" I threw an AC remote (it's the only hard thing which is close to me) and HIT his face.

At home, "Wow, Viiri, you arrived early today. What happened?" My big sister, Pera, gives me a gentle smile.  
"Teacher has a sudden meeting, so we can go home…" I put my bag down and open my outer uniform (Every time I go to school, I have to wear 3 pieces of clothes every day)  
"Mother and dad told us that they will arrive tomorrow, and I have a group task so I won't be home tonight, you have to sleep over in a friend's house…"  
"No need, I'll be okay even if I'm alone. I'll just heat up the pizza at the microwave and everything's finished, right?" I asked my sister.  
"Yes and bye!" She went out and then everything became silent.

After I took a bath and ate dinner, I did my homework.  
"Finished!" I sigh as I lay on my bed and took the picture of my baby form with my 'real' parents. "I wonder why you guys left me here..." My eyes started getting heavier…heavier, until I fell asleep.

"Viiri…Viiri!" When I opened my eyes, I saw a cat-eared girl with a tail in front of me.  
"Oh mama! I must be dreaming!" I slap my face.  
"No, Viiri Andalesca!" She gives me a big smile.  
"Knock it off! Who are you?" I don't feel comfortable since she already knew my name…maybe she's a…stalker?  
"My name is Quela, I'm not a stalker you know!" What the!? She can read my mind!?  
"So what do you want from me?" I asked her. (Seriously, now I'm scared)  
"I need help, and you're the only one who can help me!" Quela begs me.  
"What kind of help? And why only me?" The thing becomes complicated.  
"I have a unique power; there are bad guys who want to get me, and you're the only one who can fulfil the conditions of the forbidden bridge!" Answered Quela.  
"Okay, if there are 'help' and 'bad guys', it's impossible for me to reject!" I answer. "But what is forbidden bridge?" I wondered about the forbidden bridge.  
"It's a bridge which has the power to make magical things, but there are some conditions: First, that person should have never made any contact with his/her family; Second, that person should have strong sense of justice; Third, that person is loved by everyone; Fourth, that person should have a good character and heart; Fifth, that person should be good in athletic activities and academics!" Quela gives me an answer.  
"Does that bridge really exist? For me, the conditions were made by a crazy author!" I give a harsh comment.  
"That's right!" Quela unexpectedly answered, which made me do an epic anime fall.  
"You're really like the data, Viiri Andalesca, age almost twelve, birth November the fourth, blood type B, a short girl who is underweight, never made any contact with her family, leader-like character, strong sense of justice, hyperactive, but afraid if someone gets hurt and she's included in the case, and many more holes in your personality!"  
"WHO GAVE YOU THAT THING!?" I get surprised from what I heard.  
"Your best friend, Elin, wrote this at social media, and the last sentence is: 'She's always kind hearted, that's what never changed from her over seven years, even when she's bad at socializing with people.'" Quela continued it.  
"My, so how can I help you?" I went back to the topic.  
"You should go with me to Hunter X Hunter world!" She answered cheerfully, but it made my heartbeat stop.  
"You're joking, right?" I was still shocked from the answer.  
"Nope, and Elin will come with us!" Suddenly, Elin appeared beside me.  
"Hello again, Quela!"  
"You already know each other!?" I get surprised for the 3rd times.  
"Yes, before you met her, I already did!" Answered Elin.  
"Okay let's go then!" Quela wanted to transfer us from my room to another world.  
"WAIT! What about our school?" I stopped her.  
"Don't worry, I will make one day into one minute in your world. So it will be okay, and I want to tell you guys this too: Right now, I will bring your physical body along with your soul, so if you get hurt, you will…"  
"We already know, Quela, and please hurry up and do it! I want to meet the gang!" Elin started her fangirl thingy again.  
"Okay, let's go!" Quela transferred us to the other world. After a minute, I open my eyes and saw that we were on a ship.  
"Viiri, there's the gang!" Elin whispered to me with shiny eyes.  
"I know, but let's meet Gon first." After I said that, I realized something. "Wait a minute, why am I wearing a mini skirt?" I just noticed that my clothes totally changed, from my pyjamas into a cyan mini skirt, underneath, I was wearing azure boots which end near my knees, beige stockings, a fingerless black gloves that reaches my shoulders, a white cap, a mint colored jacket with blue underneath it. I looked at what Elin was wearing: denim shorts, white T-shirt with a red vest, yellow sneakers, and long black socks that reached until her knees.  
"Because it fits you!" Suddenly, a cat appears from my backpack.  
"You changed your form…" "Cute!" Both of us (me and Elin) were surprised, but with totally different reactions.  
"Let's explore the ship, I always wanted to touch this ship!" Elin took her backpack and mine and then drag me with her. In our walk, we talked about random things, from that pointless talk, I gained many information, Like: In this world, me and Elin are siblings and we are orphans, this world was mixed of the 1999's series, 2011's series, and manga, I don't really know about those series', but Elin knows it. She is the biggest fan, we can change the story, we act as the 4 main characters' bodyguard so they don't need to fight our enemy. Quela put us in this world because in this world who Elin knows the most (I'm not an otaku like her!). And the most important, our skills are almost the same, but mine is more pro-like.

Suddenly, Elin stops and starts her fangirl thingy again, she whispered to me with a high frequency voice (so I can't hear it) which make my head dizzy. She gives me my bag and then started running, I don't know what she will do. I can't see anything clearly and bump into someone.  
"Are you alright?" That voice sounds familiar…

-FLASHBACK-  
"Ne, Viiri, you must be careful if you meet a blonde boy wearing a tabard!" Elin warns me.  
"Why?" I asked, confused.  
"As I thought," She sighed. "How many characters do you know and remember? Who are they?" Elin asked me.  
"Two, Gon and Killua, only those two boys you told me…" I answered honestly.  
"Then, listen carefully, this boy wears a tabard, Chinese periwinkle shoes, and has a calm look, because this world is mixed of the 1999's and 2011's series, I'm not very sure about his eyes color, so it may be blue or brown, just be careful if you meet him, Kurapika is very smart, maybe the smartest!" Elin told me very emotionally.  
"So any suspicious acts will end up complicated…thanks for the warning!" I winked.

-PRESENT-  
'Oh, good…now I meet the smartest one! This will be hard…' I thought.

"I'm sorry, my head's a little dizzy because my sister's voice has high frequency!" I quickly apologized, and tried to get away from Kurapika (I don't know him very much, but that's what Elin told me) as far as I could. Luckily, Elin was not very far from me.  
"Elin, thanks to you, I bumped into someone!" I cut Elin and Gon's happy talk.  
"Who?" Elin's eyes widened.  
"That one!" I pointed my finger at Kurapika.  
"Oh, you're lucky then, he is handsome!" Elin teased me.  
"YOU!" I get annoyed, she ignored me and then continued her talk with Gon  
"This is my little sister, Gon. She looks scary but is actually very kind!" said Elin  
'_This gonna be hard one... protecting and dealing at the same time...'_

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. I don't force to the readers to give a review, but if the reader give a review, please don't to harsh if you give a critic. It's hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Viiri's PoV

"Yoroshiku, Viiri!" Gon said while giving me a big smile.

"Yoroshiku ne, Gon-kun…" I replied, with less enthusiasm. Suddenly, I feel a chill come down my spine. "Gon-kun, there's going to be a big storm…and a dangerous one at that, my mind said so…so be careful…" I told Gon while looking at the sky.

"You mind told you? I can smell it, but it's not my mind who told me! Wah! Elin was right, you can predict the future!" Gon exclaimed with shiny eyes.

"No, I prefer to call it 'instinct', and Elin," I turned to look at Elin. "Don't lie to an innocent kid with big mouth of yours!" I glared at her, this is the 2nd time she lied about me, first, about my personality to Quela. (Who is hyper-active?)

"But you can do it, right?" My innocent friend asked me.

'It will be hard to deal with two innocent kids at the same time…' I thought as I look at Elin and Gon. Suddenly Elin whispered to me,

"I know, this afternoon was your first time watching Hunter x Hunter!" And then she gave me a wink and went back to talking with Gon.

I don't want to interfere them, so I go as far as I can from them.

I stared at the clouds in the sky and mumbled something that I didn't understand too.

"Ne, Quela…" I called.

"What?" She (or it) jumped out from my backpack and looked at me questioningly.

"What kinds of people are targeting you?" I asked Quela.

"They call themselves 'The Ace'; they are consisted of humans and animal dolls. From what I know they're good at fighting and have specials powers…in this world, it is called Nen." She slowly explains to me.

"Oh…" I said, while nodding.

"But it isn't Nen. Actually, it's the kind of power that I gave to you and Elin, just say 'Reverse Armour!' and that armour will appear, though I didn't tell Elin yet..." She continued explaining.

"I'll tell her later when they attack. If I tell her right now, she'll keep saying it." I said, and then I looked at Quela. "You can go back now." I opened my backpack to let the cat in.

"You seem lonely…" I just realized that after I talked with Quela…Kurapika was beside me.

'My, Elin said that Kurapika is very smart...what should I do?' I was acting normally outside, but crazy inside.

"I mean, you're talking with a cat, you understand cat language?" He continued, this time asking a question.

"Yes, I can, and I'm not lonely. I have Elin by my side." I answered with a calm voice.

"She's really different from you, and she's not with you right now." My, how genius he can be? It's almost impossible to lie to him since I'm also not the type that's good at lying.

"Okay, I'm not the type that's good at socializing or something like that, now are you satisfied?" I don't really feel like talking right now. Since I felt that chill and found about the storm, and there's also that problem about Quela to think about.

"You worried about something?" Kurapika suddenly asked me.

'Oh God! He can read my minds too!'

"Yes, and you don't need to know…" I replied, standing up and going inside the ship.

When the storm occurred, Elin and I were not affected at all. Since every week, Elin's little brother would always force us to ride the rollercoaster with him.  
I was sitting on the floor near the hammock where Kurapika was lying on, while Elin was looking around the room with an excited look. I sighed.

Elin's POV

My, how exciting it is talking with Gon! But right now, I'm going to help him help the other passengers, or maybe talk with Viiri...she's very quiet. OKAY, I WILL TALK WITH VIIRI INSTEAD!

I approached Viiri and sat beside her. Suddenly, she punched my head hard, "Hey! Why did you punch me?" I asked her, a vein popping in my head.

"And why were you shouting?" She asked me with an annoyed face.

"Eh?" I looked at her with a confused face, completely forgetting about her hitting me. And suddenly, I realized that while I thinking awhile ago, I was saying it loudly. I laughed nervously while Viiri glared at me.

"OI, YOU FIVE! FOLLOW ME!" I heard the captain suddenly call us, which got all of our attention.

'This is it! This is when the captain asks the gang why they want to be a Hunter!' I though excitedly. 'Wait,' I thought as I suddenly realized something. 'What should I answer?' And then I go crazy inside.

Viiri's POV

The Captain asked our names first, and then…"So, why do you want to be a Hunter?" The captain asked, directing the question to all of us.

"I want to find my father!" Gon exclaimed excitedly, raising his right hand like he was answering in class.

"Oi boy, don't answer so easily!" The 'ossan' told Gon, and it sounded like he was scolding him.

"But he was asking us a question, so I answered it!" Gon said with enthusiasm.

'I can't believe I found another simpleminded person like Elin...' I thought, sweat dropping while looking at Gon, but at the same time, agreeing.

Suddenly, Kurapika said something that I didn't really understand, but the point was, he didn't want to answer the question.

'Just answer immediately…but what should I say?'

While I was thinking, I suddenly I felt a weird tension in the room. It looks like Leorio (Elin told me awhile ago) and Kurapika was having an argument about their precious pride (?) and wanted to fight. The captain wanted to stop them, but Gon said that his aunt—Mito-san—lectured (?) that if you want to know someone; you should know why they're angry. That 'Mito-san' has a point. After that, my brain went crazy again.

"Viiri, let's help them!" Elin suddenly said, disturbing my thoughts and dragged me outside. While me, Elin, Gon, and other sailors worked hard to save the ship, Kurapika and Leorio were still arguing.

Suddenly, a sailor named Katsuo (If it's wrong, I'm sorry!) fell to the sea. Kurapika and Leorio saw this and tried to catch him but failed. But suddenly, Gon jumped to the sea to catch the sailor and luckily Kurapika and Leorio caught him in time before he was out of reach.

'SERIOUSLY!? Wait…what's that sound?'

I hear the weird sound again.

"Viiri, what is that sound?" Elin, who I expected to do the fan girl thingy again, looked surprisingly worried, asked.

"Elin, say..." I whisper the keywords and suddenly, a weird metal hand-warmer appeared on my left hand with a metal glove on my right hand. (I couldn't see the colour because it's very dark there)

"Reverse Armor…" Elin repeated, and 2 metal gloves appeared on her palms.

"What is this thing?" I asked Quela, who was inside my backpack.

"It's your level zero armor. Viiri's type is offensive archer, but can heal too. And Elin's type is defensive ring, but can be used to attack people too…just imagine it!" Quela explained briefly and went back inside my backpack. After Quela went back, we suddenly see a blazing body octopus.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Elin shouted with a look of surprise. (not fear)

"Is that thing supposed to appear!?" I asked with a panicked expression.

"OF COURSE NOT! Let's go Viiri, I don't want to change the story, and if Gon and the others die here, it will change the story even more!" Elin said, in her serious mode.

"Wakata!(Okay/ I understand!)" I ran towards the octopus' tentacles. It's hot, but my heart became hotter when I saw that the octopus was targeting Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"LIKE I WOULD LET YOU, YOU DARN ACE!" I got an arrow and targeted the octopus' tentacle and managed to stop it.

I landed safely in front of the trio, "What kind of thing did you just shoot?" Leorio asked with a confused face, with a hint of fear.

"Lat…I also don't know!" I said hurriedly, not wanting to answer the question.

Suddenly, Gon disappeared from my sight. When I turned around, I saw Gon being held by a tentacle, and Elin, who tried to stop the tentacle to get inside the sea with her new rings-maker power.

"HURRY UP VIIRI! I CAN'T HOLD THIS ANY LONGER!" Elin shouted through gritted teeth.

"AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE…LIKE I WOULD LET YOU! DIE YOU DARNED ACE!" I released all of my anger as I shot an arrow at the crystal of the octopus' head, the octopus disappeared and suddenly, everything went black.

Elin's POV

Wow. Viiri's really strong when she's angry, but suddenly, she fell unconscious and almost fell to the sea but thankfully, Kurapika caught her before she did her. Thank God.

After that, we went inside the ship, and the Captain told me that he wanted to talk. We really did change the story.

"What kind of octopus is that?" The Captain asked with a cautious face.

"I think Viiri knows, since I don't know what 'it' is…but please keep it a secret! We will tell the Hunter Association by ourselves, please!" I begged him. The captain looked at me with a serious look.

"I will tell the Association about this incident later. You guys will talk to the one in charge when you meet them." The Captain said and he was about to leave, but he faced me again. "Why do you want to be a Hunter? You didn't answer that..."

"Same with Viiri, I want to protect my friends and help them!" I answered with a smile. And suddenly, he laughed.

"You guys have something that not everyone has, same with that boy!" He continued laughed and left the room. I walked towards Viiri, who was still sleeping on Kurapika's lap.

"Minna (everyone), is she alright?" I get worried about her sometimes; she's always reckless when she sees someone get hurt in front of her.

"She's just exhausted." Kurapika answered calmly, and suddenly faced me. "And what kind of weapon was that both of you used?" Kurapika asked with an interested look and with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't really understand either, but Quela will." I looked at Viiri's backpack. "Quela tell them. We already changed the real story anyway, so it's okay." I called Quela, who was still in Viiri's backpack. (luckily our backpacks was water resistant)

"No spoiler~~nya!"

"A CAT TALKED!" Leorio shouted with a very loud voice.

"Shh! You'll wake her up!" Kurapika said, reminding Leorio about the resting Viiri.

"Ah, I'm sorry I scared you!" Quela exclaimed, going back to her 'neko-musume form'.

"IT CHANGED! IT CHANGED!" Leorio shouted with an even louder voice this time.

"I told you, she might wake up!" Kurapika almost sounded like he was scolding the money-loving man. My, my, what a big-bro figure…

"So anyways, this is Quela, the person (?) who transferred us to this world. We're actually from another world, and in our world, you guys are from an animated series. Which means, I know what will happen in the future, but no spoilers allowed!" I explained with a smile.

Viiri's POV

"OHAYO VIIRI!" Gon greeted with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning…wait…IT'S NOT DREAM AT ALL!" I suddenly shouted which made Gon confused.

"Oi, are you happy that you slept at Gon and Kurapika's feet?" Elin teased me with a mischievous grin.

"Wha…" My face became red (very), this is the first time that I went in contact with older boys, excluding fights.

"Viiri-san, are you okay? You didn't look good last night..." Gon asked, worry written all over his face. I nodded but remained silent since I couldn't feel anything expect my embarrassment.

Elin's POV

Viiri frozen in front of me with an extremely red face that even a tomato would be jealous of it.

"What happened to her?" Leorio asked with a curious look.

"Is this her first time being in direct contact with boys?" Kurapika observed Viiri.

"If you mean contact excluding fighting, then yes…she's always like this if she's in contact with boys who is at least two years older than her…" I explained, sweat dropping when I saw her expression.

"Fighting?" the trio's eyes widened. Suddenly, the sailor that Gon saved approached us.

"U-um…thank you for saving me last night, Gon!" Katsuo thanked Gon, but Gon told him that Kurapika and Leorio also helped save him. My, those 2 are getting embarrassed, Kurapika's face is so cuteee-  
Suddenly, I felt a hard punch hit my head.

"Why do you always punch me?!" I know Viiri was the one who did it.

"Because first, you just said something that made me feel embarrassed that you're my friend; second, you can wake someone from the dead with that high frequency voice of yours!"

"YAY VIIRI'S BACK TO US!" I grabbed her cheek and pulled it.

"ITTE YO!" Viiri shouted and jumped away from me, and glared.

"HA HA HA! I LIKE YOU GUYS! I WILL TAKE YOU GUYS TO THE NEAREST PORT TO THE HUNTER EXAM!"

"So, we pass?"

"You didn't hear me? You guys pass!" Gon jumped happily while Viiri just put her hand on his head for an unknown reason. I turned my attention away from them when I saw an island nearby. I grinned in excitement.  
_'I wonder what exciting adventures we'll have once we arrive?'_

* * *

**That's all for the 2nd chapter, hope you like it.**

**For the readers of 1st chapter, I'm sorry for the spacing, it's my bad habit since little...**

**Thank you for the reviewers, and hope you guys can give a review to this chapter, so I can make it better if there is any mistake here.**

**My special thanks for Lani0108, the one who become my Beta Reader.**

**And about how Gon can get being held by the octopus... I will told you why at 3rd chapter, so please stay tune!**

**BY; Rin-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Viiri's POV_

At the Dolle Harbor, Gon and the Captain were talking with each other, while Leorio and Kurapika were looking at the map, looking for the route that would lead to the Hunter site. And lastly, Elin and I did some talking, somewhere near the map where both of the guys were looking at.

"I feel really guilty that I fell unconscious last night..." I said and then sighed. "Anyways, that aside, you and Quela told Gon and the others that we were from another world, right? And that they were from an animated series there, what else did you say?"

"Yeah, we did tell them, but no spoilers allowed!" Elin answered with enthusiasm. How can she be so energetic, I wonder?

"Okay," I nodded and faced both Elin and Quela with a warning look. "Then keep both of your mouths shut from now on, you understand?"

I continued looking at them with '_The Look_', but I suddenly remembered something. "By the way, how did Gon get caught by that octo?" I asked Elin with a curious look. Since I didn't get to see, I'm quite curious to what really happened. After saying that, I noticed that Elin's face completely changed; it was a look filled with guilt.

"Gon saved me before it could get to me," She looked down, guilt written all over her face. "It's completely my fault..."

I looked at her. She's really...being serious about this huh. I sighed and started pulling her to where the others were. "Just forget about it! We still have other things to worry about."

When we were beside the trio, Leorio looked at us.

"So, which path do you think is the right one?" Leorio asked with a slightly impatient tone.

"Ha?" I looked at him in confusion. What the heck is he talking about?

"The captain told us to go to the Cedar tree on top of that mountain," Kurapika explained, gesturing to the mountain that wasn't too far from us. "But, from what we can see in the map, it's completely going to the opposite direction from Zaban City, our supposed destination. Leorio also found a bus going directly there."

I started thinking about what Kurapika said. '**Based on the information we have, it would be best to take** **the bus...**' I thought more, but then realized something. '**But then again, there's a high possibility** **that the** **bus would be a trap for the applicants who are too lazy to find the Hunter site by** **themselves...So then, that means that it would be best to go to the Cedar tree...that's also what my instincts say.**'

"I never give any spoilers. So Viiri, where should we go?" Elin suddenly asked, back to her usual self.

"I think I'll be going with Gon, my instincts are telling me to go to the Cedar tree too." I answered, confident with my decision.

"'_Your instincts_'? You mean you didn't watch that so called '_series_' with us in it?" Kurapika asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Nope, I didn't." I answered bluntly. "But I did watch the first episode with Elin, I don't really care though..."

And with that, we decided to go to the Cedar tree. Except for Leorio, who was stubborn and took the bus instead. I sighed inwardly. That idiot didn't even think of the casualties...

And so, the four of us are currently heading to the Cedar tree, but not too long, Leorio arrived and told us that he would come with us in going to the Cedar tree.

As we continued our way there, it was silent and no one said a word.

"Ne, Viiri-san, what does your world look like?" Gon suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"A broken one, not as good as this world anymore," I replied bluntly, looking at Gon from the corner of my eye. "Over there, it's quite rare to see a place with fresh and clean air, also my fam…never mind, forget I ever said anything." I can't believe I almost mentioned my family...

"Your family, they abandoned you for an unknown reason, am I correct?" Kurapika said, joining the conversation.

"N-Not really!" I immediately said, but I suddenly remembered something from before. I gritted my teeth. How stupid of me, getting mad because of what my sister told me before.

"Viiri, but you said…" Elin's eyes widened and gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it. It's the only way for me to forget that I...never met them, or to have any precious memories," I faced Gon and smiled. "So Gon, I will support you in finding your father."

"Gomen, Viiri-san, I didn't know you had such a past…" Gon said, looking at me with a guilty face.

"Eeeh, just call me Viiri! We're friends right? Also, don't feel sorry, you didn't know anyway!" My, now I'm the one who feels guilty!

"Wow, just how lucky are you, Viiri? You even made Gon feel guilty!" Elin exclaimed and gave me a cat smile. After that, I realized that all of them were looking at me with guilty looks.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE LOOKS!" I groaned, feeling even guiltier. I felt guilty enough with Gon, but now...ugh!

After awhile, we finally arrived in some kind of town which looked like it was abandoned or something, but my instinct tells me that there are a lot of people here. It looks like Leorio was the only one who didn't realize it though.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an old lady and a bunch of people in white appeared and the old lady told us that they would only let us pass if we answer some kind of weird named quiz and a black haired man suddenly interrupted us, increasing the tension even more.

* * *

_Elin's POV_

'**tch, that Matthew came...never mind, it's not an important part anyway.**'

The old lady then started the quiz.

'**Boring…**' I never really did like it when this guy appeared.

"Is he going to pass or not?" Leorio asked from beside me.

"I want to tell you the truth, but…" I looked at Viiri only to see her looking at me with the devil's eye. I looked away and laughed nervously.

After that, the '_bad_' guy answered the 1-2 answer quiz, and after the little discussion between the people in white and the old lady, the old lady finally said: "You may pass."

_'_**YES! JUST DIE YOU IDIOT! I will make sure someone who wants to hurt the gang...to suffer in his/her life** **forever.****_.._**' I thought with a devilish smile, laughing evilly in my head.

"Yandere mode on..." I hear Viiri mumble beside me. I ignored her and continued.

"Now, it's your turn." The old lady announced, looking at each of us.

'**Wait…Viiri doesn't know the answer, is she going to stay silent…or answer!? PLEASE STAY SILENT VIIRI! PLEASE!**' I scream inside my head and this time Viiri didn't punch my head. YAY SHE DIDN'T HIT ME!

Then I tried to hear the scream which I thought I could hear, but I couldn't, though maybe Viiri can, her sense is like a cheetah's.

"Now, let us begin the quiz." I heard the old lady say.

The old lady told us the question and started counting down. I could see Leorio getting annoyed and then he took a branch (?) near us, Kurapika stayed silent with a worried look, while Gon continued thinking. I didn't know what Viiri was thinking though, she didn't show any sort of expression on her face.

'**Why isn't she showing any expression on her face? Wait a minute, in the ship she was also****_ acting_** **strange…that means…**' I started to think when suddenly, I heard Kurapika shouting.

"DO YOU WANT TO RUIN OUR CORRECT ANSWER?!" My, his voice is the best of all, he even sounds awesome when he's shouting.

After that, the old quiz lady showed us a (**_secret_**) door that would lead us to the Cedar tree, she said that we would be meeting the navigators there and if we continue walking in the tunnel thing, we would arrive in 2 hours.

While walking in the tunnel, Gon suddenly groaned.

"I can't do it, I can't find an answer!" Gon said while scratching his head. Kurapika and Leorio chuckled.

"Gon, the quiz is over. You don't need to think about it anymore!" Leorio said, laughing a little.

"Eh? But if I was really put in that situation, what should I do?" My, that innocent face can really choke me to death. Leorio and Kurapika looked quite surprised when they heard the boy's answer.

"Are you thinking of the same thing, Viiri?" I asked.

"HUH!? What?" She really looks weird right now, and adding up to that, she's acting weird too!

"Don't tell me that you were silent the whole time at the quiz because you were thinking of something else?!" Leorio asked her, looking a bit annoyed.

"Not really," She answered bluntly, and then looked at her hands. "But after shooting that arrow last night, my hands still hurts, and right now…ugh…my feet also hurts...so I guess I can't run for a...WHILE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GON?!"

She suddenly started shouting, which made me look at her. Gon was carrying her.

"GON, PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She shouted with an ultra red face while trying to get away from Gon. Well, this is interesting!

"But didn't you say that your feet hurt?" Those honest eyes ARE VERY CUTE!

"I said I can't run, but I didn't say I couldn't walk!" She exclaimed, trying to search for a reason.

"I think Gon is right, it's better if you don't exert too much pressure on your feet or the pain might increase." Kurapika said, being the smart person he is. "Or could it be that you want someone else to carry you?" Wow, Kurapika is smarter than I thought. He found out that Viiri is allergic to older guys! (**_Wait a minute,_** **_wasn't it me who told him?_**)

"Mou...Gon, sukinisinnasai…(**_Jeez...Gon, just do whatever you want…_**)" Wow. Kurapika defeated Viiri's stubbornness!

* * *

_Quela's POV_ (**_IT'S FINALLY MY TURN~NYA!_**)

I went out of Elin's bag because I felt a gloomy aura near us, looks like it's from Viiri.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE~NYA!" I'm really surprised with the tension.

"Viiri didn't want to be carried, but Kurapika managed to force her, and there…" Elin explained briefly.

"Why is Gon the only one who isn't affected by her aura?" Leorio asked the whole group. (**_Except Gon and_** **_Viiri_**)

"Maybe it's because of his happy-go-lucky barrier! But don't worry, after we find a big area, she will become hyperactive again~~NYA!" I told them, giving them a big smile.

"May I ask you something?" Kurapika said, joining the conversation.

"What~~NYA?"

"Why did you send them to our world?" Kurapika asked with a suspicious look on.

"It's to protect me and you guys~~NYA!" I answered, still smiling.

"Me too?" Gon jumped to us which made me a little surprised.

"Yes~~NYA! Actually, I sent these girls to this dimension because: it's common to see fighting and monsters, and, Elin knows about this world the most, and lastly, our enemy are targeting four guys in this world. Both Viiri and Elin will become their bodyguard…three of the four guys are you all!" I answered Gon, excitement clear in my voice.

"Gon…put me down…onegaishimasu…" Viiri said, she looked sad for some reason.

"Kurapika-dono, please let her down, the weapon that I gave them uses their emotions as a source of power. So, if she doesn't feel well, the effect of her attacks will decrease, and that would really be bad considering that she is our main attacker!" I tell Kurapika with a serious face this time.

"...Alright. Gon, put her down." Kurapika instructed and Viiri jumped off of Gon.

"You really look like a big-bro right now, Kurapika!" Elin praised and grinned at him.

"Of course, after she collapsed last night, she made me worried about her low stamina." Kurapika answered calmly.

"Ie, Kurapika-dono, Viiri has high stamina, but she used too much of her power and showed too many emotions yesterday that she collapsed! Maybe even right now, her senses and emotions are also ruined!" I explained.

"Then I better give her some sleeping drugs…" Leorio said, taking out his suitcase.

"Daijobou, Leorio-ossan, she will be alright!" Elin said, giving a big smile.

"I'M NOT AN OSSAN!"

"Joking…joking…" Elin mumbled, hiding behind Kurapika.

* * *

_Viiri's POV_

After so many (**_boring_**) hours, we finally arrived at the cedar tree.

"Now, ossan, stop complaining!" I'm already sick of that old man's complaints.

"I'm NOT AN OSSAN!" And now he's shouting, ugh. Seriously, I want to cut that tongue of his!

Leorio knocks on the door but there was no answer. Is there no one inside?

Finally getting impatient after knocking so many times, he opened the door. The four of us (**_Elin doesn't_** **_though, she already knew it was going to happen, and Quela is sleeping inside her backpack_**) were shocked with what we saw, a fox-monster like creature was holding a woman and there was an injured man behind him.

The creature jump outside and Gon chased '_it_'.

"Leorio, take care of the injured!" Kurapika shouted and followed Gon in chasing the creature.

"Leave it to me!" Leorio answered.

I was about to chase it too, but the weird feeling is coming again.

"GON! KURAPIKA! WAIT FOR US!" Elin and I shouted in unison and started running after them but stopped when we saw something.

"Viiri, let's take care of '_that_' first and then we'll help in chasing the Kiriko!" Elin said and a weird ape suddenly appeared from behind a tree.

"Looks like this one is stronger than the last one…" I smirked and looked at Gon and Kurapika's retreating figure. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in any acting classes."

* * *

_No One's POV_

Gon and Kurapika kept chasing the Kiriko, while Viiri and Elin were chasing the Ace ape.

With Gon and Kurapika, Gon hit the Kiriko's head with his fishing rod and the Kiriko accidentally dropped the woman he/she was carrying.

Kurapika managed to catch the woman before she hit the ground while Gon continued chasing the Kiriko. Kurapika sighed in relief and looked at the woman he was carrying, he put her down near a tree.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" The Kuruta asked the woman, who opened her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." The woman answered, and she suddenly looked panicked and grabbed hold of Kurapika's shoulders. "What about my husband? Is he alright?"

"You don't have to worry about him," Kurapika reassured. "He's being taken care of by one of my friends."

The woman sighed in relief and her sleeve slid slightly, the Kuruta saw some kind of tattoo on her arms. The woman noticed and immediately hid it, covering it with her hand. The Kuruta looked at her suspiciously, but then heard something somewhere in the bushes near them, he took out his weapon and went in front of the woman.

"Ah, Kurapika." A man in his '_teens_' emerged and stood there, smiling.

"Leorio...?" The Blonde teen looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here? What happened to the injured man?"

"He's fine. His injuries weren't serious, so I went to look for you guys."

"I see." Kurapika said, and stood up. "Then, Leorio..."

The Blonde teen hit Leorio with his bokkens (**_Very sorry if I'm wrong with that_**) on the face. '_Leorio_' suddenly laughed, but with a different voice.

"How did you know I wasn't your friend?" The _creature _asked.

"I didn't, I was just hitting you for leaving an injured man alone." The Kuruta answered with a calm voice, still holding his weapon. The Kiriko laughed and jumped to the forest and disappeared.

Kurapika sighed and faced the woman who was beside him the whole time. "Now," He started, pressing his weapon on the neck of the woman. "Just _who _are you?"

The woman grinned.

* * *

Gon jumped from tree to tree, chasing the Kiriko he had hit on the head. He could see his surroundings clearly despite it being dark. The Kiriko jumped in some kind of bush and Gon followed.

It seems that the Kiriko tricked Gon and he fell off of the cliff. The green clad immediately took out his fishing rod and swung it to one of the branches on top. Once he was back on top, the Kiriko was in front of him.

"I'm impressed you could keep up with me, boy." The Kiriko said. The boy only looked at him curiously. "Sorry boy," He continued, bringing his claws closer to Gon. The boy looked around in confusion, like he was looking for someone.

"But I'm going to make you pay for hitting me—"

"Who are you?" The boy in green asked, looking at the Kiriko in front of him in confusion. The creature stopped and looked at him.

"You weren't the one I hit awhile ago," He continued, looking at the Kiriko questioningly. "Are you his friend or something?"

The Kiriko laughed and Gon looked at him with an even more confused face.

"Come out here dear, I've found someone interesting!"

* * *

"You guys pass, we'll take you to the Exam Site." The Husband Kiriko announced, but suddenly remembered something. "Wait, where are those girls that came with you?"

"I remember that they were chasing something, and Viiri said that she wasn't interested in '_acting classes'_…" Leorio explained, and then realized something. "WAIT, SHE KNEW THEY WERE ACTING!?"

"STAY AWAY!" A voice suddenly shouted from the trees.

"STAY STILL, YOU DARNED APE!" An ape jumped from the tree, followed by Elin who had a ring which locked the ape.

"ELIN, STAY AWAY!" Viiri also jumped from the tree and shot an arrow towards the ape. The arrow destroyed the crystal on ape's chest and it immediately disappeared.

"They were chasing an ape?" Gon asked with an innocent tone in his voice.

"I'm not sure…" Kurapika said with a sweat-drop.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Viiri shouted, slumping on the ground with a tired look. "It's tiring you know..."

"Why did you girls chase an ape rather than help your friends?" The Kiriko asked, interested and curious to know their answer.

"That's because I'm not interested in acting!" Elin answered enthusiastically.

"Same with me" Viiri said, raising her right hand slightly.

"How did both of you know we were acting?" The son of the Kiriko asked, also interested in their answer.

"Your acting is the same with our school's role-playing." Viiri explained calmly.

"By the way, sorry for not going after you like you wanted…" Elin apologized and bowed to the Kiriko.

"Elin," Viiri groaned in annoyance, and hit her friend's head lightly. "This isn't our mission, so you don't need to apologize!"

"But still...I wonder which one is the male and which is the female..." Elin wondered, using her right hand to rub her head on the spot where Viiri hit her, and her left hand pointing at one of the Kirikos. (**_She never did respect_** **_her elders…_**)

"HA HA HA! You guys are also like this boy!" Kiriko said while laughing.

After that, Viiri and Gon were being carried by the same Kiriko, Elin being carried by the small Kiriko, while Leorio the huge one, and Kurapika by another small one.

* * *

_Viiri's POV_

I relaxed that night, and almost fell asleep.

'**Your family abandoned you because they don't love you...**' My sister's words suddenly echoed in my head and I quickly shook the thoughts away.

"Nanika atta*(**_Did something happened?_**), Viiri?" Gon asked me. I looked over at him, seeing him looking at me with a worried look.

"No, it's nothing..." I answer, shaking my head. "But Gon, can you...promise me something?"

"Nani ka(**_what is it_**)?"

"Promise me that, after you meet your father, don't ever leave his side…"

"Eh? VIIRI, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Gon suddenly exclaimed with his eyes wide and shock evident in his voice.

"EH!? I'm not crying," I immediately said, rubbing my eyes. "My eyes just got itchy!"

"Ah, sokka, I thought you were crying!" Gon said, smiling again.

'**Good thing he isn't the same with Kurapika…**' I looked ahead again, only seeing the night sky and nothing else, I sighed tiredly. '**Looks like this will be a long trip...**

* * *

**DICLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER, they belongs to Yogashi Toshiro-san**

**YOSH! THAT'S ALL!**

**And I really sorry just do disclaimer right now, I totally forget about it...**

**Hope you like it! And thanks for the review.**

**Also THANK YOU LANI-SENPAI! She help me at 'Chasing the Kiriko' part, 'cause I 100% suck at that one...**

**And I think I will make a new FF, with someone... :D**

**That's all, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Viiri's PoV_

I stared in awe at the huge building in front of me.

**'Wow, the Exam site sure is big!'** Is what I thought that time. But to my disappointment and disbelief, the Hunter site was in a small, rundown restaurant...

Inside the restaurant, "Five steak combos please." The disguised Kiriko said, leaning on the table in front of the chef (?).

"How do you want it cooked?" The chef (?) asked, with a weird glint of understanding in his eyes. What did he understand?

"Grilled over low flame." The chef nodded to the Kiriko, and looked at the woman standing near us.

"This way please." The woman said, and led us to the back room. The door opened and all of us went in. There was a table in the middle of the room and 5 chairs surrounding it. It was creepy how they knew the exact number of people going to occupy the room.

I just looked at the room, not interested in what the Kiriko was saying. When the door closed, the whole room suddenly started moving. I was surprised at first, but realized that the so called '_back room_', was actually an elevator going to the Exam site.

After that, I just watched the walls with no particular reason, though I don't know what was so interesting about the wall...I just didn't know what else to do.

I was interrupted by Kurapika and Leorio's fight.

'**Leorio shouting is normal…but Kurapika too…**' I sweat-dropped, looking at Kurapika in surprise.

"GON, VIIRI, ELIN, WHAT KIND OF HUNTER DO YOU WANT TO BE?" Both of them shouted in unison, facing the three of us. I'm out of luck today...

"Umm…" Gon and Elin shared the same confused look, while I just looked at them with a poker face.

'**Why I should answer you?**' I thought. Thankfully, the elevator stopped descending and the door opened, revealing a tunnel-looking place filled with different kinds of applicants.

In that floor, the atmosphere felt very different from before, but my teacher angry is much worse than this.

"When Ms. Tera is angry, it's ten times worse than this, right?" Elin whispered to me, saying the exact same thing I was thinking. I just nodded and shivered a little.

After observing the room and with Gon trying to talk with the other examinees, but failed miserably, a green-headed-jelly-like man approached us and gave each of us a number plate: Leorio is #403, Kurapika is #404, Gon is #405, Elin is #406, and mine is #407. We pinned our number plate on.

"Hello, you guys must be rookie here!" A squared-nose guy greeted. Who has a box as a nose? Seriously!

"It's Tompa, the rookie crusher, he entered the exam for more than thirty times only for crushing the rookies, he gives laxative juice to every rookie he sees, just don't accept it!" Elin whispered to me, glaring at Tompa all the while.

"Don't change the story!" I gave her warning look and smiled devilishly.

"Here, I'll give you this as a welcome gift, let's celebrate this!" Tompa exclaimed, giving each of us a canned juice.

"Umm...No thanks," Elin said, giving back the juice to Tompa. "I don't drink canned juices…"

"Just give it to me," I said and took Elin's drink. "It's bad to waste food after all!" I gave a (**_fake_**) smile to Tompa. Gon drank his first but then spit it out after drinking some.

"Tompa-san, I think your juice is expired! It tastes weird..." Gon said, looking at Tompa with a smile, not suspicious of him or anything.

Leorio spit out his drink. "Seriously?! That was close..." He said, wiping his mouth with his arm, while Kurapika poured his drink on the floor.

"R-Really? I'm very sorry…" Tompa said, looking really nervous.

"It's okay! Lucky that I was the first one who drank it first! I usually eat herbs and plants at the mountain, so I know if something tastes weird!" Gon explained, looking happy and all.

"Oh, so it's just expired," I looked at the juice and smiled. "Then it's okay!"

"What?" Elin asked, staring at me questioningly. (**_All of them actually_**)

"Are you saying that you would still drink it even if you know it's expired?" Kurapika asked, looking interested.

"Yes," I answered bluntly. "Well, because usually my sister and parents are busy, if I'm short on money, I eat expired snacks at home. But at first, my stomach would hurt, but now, it doesn't really affect me anymore because my body is used to it." I continued, answering all the questions in their mind. They all nodded, dismissing the subject, probably because they thought it was a bad memory for me.

"By the way, do you guys want me to tell you about the other examinees who're like me?" Tompa asked, but I never really did like explanations, so I'm leaving.

I started looking at the applicants, many strange people here, but probably I'm the strangest one. (**_Because of my clothes, gender, and height_**)

I accidently bump onto someone.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized to the person I bumped into.

"Wow, I never knew eight year olds could enter the exam too!" I looked at the rude person that I bumped;_ it was silver-haired boy_.

"I'm eleven, almost twelve years old!" I exclaimed in anger, feeling a vein pop in my head. "Don't make conclusions from someone's height!"

"Ne, are you lost?" He asked with a mocking tone in his voice. "Onii-chan will help you!" He leaned down to my eye level with a smile, but I'm sure he's mocking me. Brat.

"I'm not lost!" I shouted and quickly left him, feeling irritated. But to my annoyance, he followed me.

"Joking, joking...By the way, we're almost the same age, what's your name?" The boy asked.

'**Damned boy, why are you following me? I'm a girl you know! Have you ever had a friend before?** **You act like you've never had one!**' I thought, glaring at him.

"Viiri, Viiri Andalesca." I answered, still glaring at him.

"Weird name…" I felt a vein pop in my head. Damn this ANNOYING BRAT!

"Yours?" I asked, trying to hold my anger and my fist down.

"Killua." He answered casually, not caring about the insult that he said about my name...and my anger.

"Yours is also weird." I said, smirking to myself, thinking that he got mad. But to my disappointment, he didn't really care. I sighed. "Now that I think about it, I'm thirsty…" I said slowly, and then took the canned juice that Tompa gave me from my backpack and drank it.

"You're immune to poison too?" Killua asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"No," I shook my head and looked at him weirdly.

**''****_Too_****'? Does that mean he's immune to poison?'**

"Eli—I mean, my friend said that this was poisoned, but if it's just laxative, then it's okay." I explained. I'm sure Killua doesn't know who Elin is..."Do you want to know why?" I asked Killua so that later, he wouldn't say that I was lying. He nodded. "Then…"

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

_As usual, my parents weren't home. So it was just my sister and I at home._

_For dinner, my sister bravely cooked fried rice, even though she's really clumsy. And that time, she mistook the laxative with salt from her bag (__**she's in the doctor faculty**__) and put some on my food. And then I got a really bad stomach-ache, she gave me an antidote. That antidote will make me immune to laxatives for three days, but because she gave me too much, it made me immune to it for 3 months._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

"—and that's how I became immune to laxative." I finished, telling him the whole story about how I became immune to laxatives.

"Your sister is really clumsy…" Killua said, sweat dropping.

"That's right…" I looked away with a blush, embarrassed about my own big-sis.

"VIIRI! VIIRI!" Elin suddenly hugged me from my back.

"Who's she?" Killua asked, looking at Elin curiously.

"My '_other_' sister, this one is also abnormal." I replied, looking at Elin with an annoyed look.

"Ah, Ki—" I hurriedly closed Elin's mouth before she could finish.

"'_Ki_'?" Killua asked with a confused face.

"SURESIMAS! (**_Excuse me!_**)" I said, and dragged Elin away from Killua.

"I told you to keep quiet!" I scolded, giving her '_The Look_'.

"Sorry! He's just too cute~!" Elin squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"But a bastard inside." I said with a hiss.

"Hah?" Elin asked with a confused face, not getting what I meant.

"I bumped into him and he said that I was an eight years old…"

"Lucky~! You bump into handsome and cute guys~" Elin said with a cat-smile on her face.

"YOU—HWA!" Someone suddenly grabbed me by my jacket, lifting me up.

"Don't just disappear like that, what would happen if you collapse again and we're not there for you?" Kurapika scolded, still carrying me by my jacket.

"Okay, I get it, I won't do it again...but don't carry me like I'm some kind of stray cat or something!"

"You're not like a stray cat…" GON, WHY ARE YOU SO INNOCENT?!

"Forget her Gon, she'll go crazy if you ask her for an explanation…" Elin said with a serious face. Well, it _looks _like a serious face.

"Oi brat, bring this medicine." Leorio suddenly said, giving me some kind of calmer drug. "If you feel weird, just drink it!"

"It's impossible, it won't work. I already drank it for more than thirty times, but there's _still _no effect…" I said, while struggling from Kurapika's hold. I suddenly heard a weird bell sound echoing in the tunnel, and a mouth less man appeared and told us that the registration for Hunter Exam ended, and gives us a warning…blah...blah...blah…blah…then said that there were 406 examinees participating in Hunter Exam.

"We really changed the story…" Elin pointed out quietly.

* * *

While we were running, "OI! THAT'S CHEATING!" Leorio suddenly shouted at… KILLUA?!

"Why?" Killua asked, with a bored, uninterested look.

"BECAUSE THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" Oh, please stop shouting, Ossan…I groaned in annoyance inwardly.

"No it isn't! The examiner only told us to follow him! He didn't say anything about _how_ we do it!" Gon pointed out, looking at Leorio.

"GON! WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

"STOP SHOUTING!" I shouted at Leorio and then Kurapika lectured him about '_shouting wastes more energy_', or something like that.

"Eh… ah, you meet onii-chan again!" Killua exclaimed and ruffled my hair.

"For the last time, we have the same age!" I was _really _starting to get pissed off.

"Hehe…" He smirked, and faced Gon and Elin. "How old are you guys?"

'**CHANCE!**' I tried to break free from Killua's hand that was still on my head.

"Twelve!" Gon answered with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I'm ALMOST twelve, one more month to go!" Elin also answer with a huge grin.

"Then she's the youngest!" Killua's hand is so hard to break free from...

"I'm almost twelve too!"

"Stop lying!" Killua said, looking at me, and then back to the other two. "What are your names?"

"Gon, Gon Freecs!"

"Elin Reyain!"

"El—okay, I feel one!" I warned Elin suddenly, and then kicked some soil so it produced some rocks, I caught it and put it inside my backpack.

"Why'd you do that?" Killua asked, looking at me curiously.

"HI~MIT~SU~" I answer with a catty-smile.

"Isn't it for—" I hurriedly ran up to her and twisted her hand. "—ITTAI!"

"Ah! Maybe it's for—" I let go of Elin's and ran to Gon to close his mouth. (**_I will forever feel guilty if I twisted his arm_**) "— Mpft!"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Killua asked, looking confused.

"You'll know later!" I wanted to put myself as far as I can from them, so I lagged behind.

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

When Viiri went to the back, everything was as followed, and it was the same with the original plot. Only, I was here this time. (**_Watch the anime_**)

And after the '_Leorio almost gave up_' incident, (**_I almost squealed that time_**)

"Elin, is Viiri alright?" Gon asked me with a worried look. I was in the middle of the two boys.

"Seriously, what is wrong with that chibi?" Killua asked, and then went back to talking about random things with Gon. I just stared at them, not knowing what to do.

After a while, Gon suddenly asked me: "What kind of parents do you guys have?"

"Who's parents, mine or Viiri's?" He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Aren't both of you siblings?" What a weird conversation...it's like we're answering everything with questions!

"No, we beca—" Viiri twisted my arm AGAIN. But this time, it was reaaally hard! "ITTAA!"

"We've been orphans ever since we were babies, and we're like siblings since we live at the same orphanage." Viiri lied—ehem, _explained _the very believable lie, I mean, _truth, _and grabbed Gon's hand, which probably meant: '_Don't say another word._'

"That's the worst lie I have ever heard." Killua stated, looking at Viiri with an '_Are you kidding me?_' face.

"Then, just wait until the time comes."

"By the way, didn't you just move to the back?" That was me.

"Who wants to be near that psychopath, it's gloomy you know!" Viiri said with a disgusted face, obviously referring to Hisoka. "He even said something like fruit…green…or something unripe! Totally creepy…" Wow! Looks like Viiri _really_ dislikes Hisoka.

It was silent for some time, and all I could hear were the footsteps of the examinees.

"I'm surprised you guys can keep up with me," Killua suddenly said, breaking the silence which made the three of us look at him. "—Or is it just the others are too slow?"

"Well, maybe...but every day, Elin and I have to run more than four kilometres if the bus leaves us, so it's a daily routine." Viiri explained, glaring at me all the while.

"Hey! Sometimes you're the one who's late!"

"Why do you guys have to ride a bus?" Gon asked, sounding all curious.

"Gon, we're just...different." Viiri really is a secret-keeper, but she's a bad-liar...isn't she weird?

"Weird kid…" I heard Killua mumble from beside me.

"Ne, you guys want to have a race?" Gon asked excitedly.

"Count us in!" I exclaimed excitedly, hugging Viiri.

"Don't hug me, it's hard to run!" Viiri shouted, trying to shake me off of her.

"The loser has to buy us dinner!" Killua and Gon exclaimed, running faster and leaving both Viiri and I behind.

"THOSE BOYS!" Viiri and I also started to run faster to catch up.

* * *

_Gon's PoV_

"Gon, be careful!" Viiri warned. I looked at her curiously.

"From what?"

"Could you be a little serious…?" She sighed, shaking her head. I wonder what kind of mistake I made. "'_They_' are hiding somewhere, but so far, they're not doing anything bad. But even so, be more careful okay? My fight shouldn't be here, you understand, naïve boy?"

"I understand, but why can't you fight here?"

"Did you already forget _where_ I came from?" She looked really annoyed this time.

"Nope, I still remember!"

"Remind me to never discuss with you again…" She moved a little far from me. Huh? What did I do?

* * *

_Killua's PoV_

That little girl moved nearer to me. But I wonder what she was talking about with Gon, she and her friend are hiding something. I stared on her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Your height…"

"Oh, God! What is with you and my height?! I will get taller no matter what!" She shouted exasperatedly, and then she looked like she remembered something. "By the way, if you ever meet a weird animal with a crystal on it body, tell me immediately." Weird how she became so serious in mere seconds.

"Nande?"

"Just do it if you want to be safe!" She went nearer the blue haired girl.

'**I never understand why woman are always so paranoid…**'

* * *

_Viiri's PoV_

"Viiri, why did your face become so sour after meeting Killua?" Elin asked. I turned to her with an annoyed look. She seriously doesn't know?!

"Because he's a jerk!"

"I heard you, chibi!" Killua exclaimed, suddenly jumping into the conversation. I glared at him dangerously.

"Call me chibi One. More. Time. And I swear, I will make you pay." I said threateningly. He smirked.

"If you can." HE IS SERIOUSLY DAMN ANNOYING!

"Couple's fight?" Gon suddenly asked, making me super shocked!

"HAH!?" Killua and I shouted in unison, looking disgusted beyond imagination.

"That's right! Usually in film, a new teen's couple would be fighting like this, and they're always doing it without any clear reason!" E-Elin is also…

"Isn't the reason obvious?! She called me a jerk!" Killua shouted, pointing at me accusingly. Brat.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!" I shouted back at him.

"You're really damn annoying you know!" Killua suddenly appeared behind me and…he had a dark aura around him.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Gon and Elin yelled at both of us.

"Tch!" Killua turned away from me and went to Gon.

'**Why did I meet such a jerk!**'

* * *

**That's all! Hope you like it! Thanks to: Lani0108 as my beta-reader; All Reviewer; and All Reader!**

**And about Leorio's Incident part... please forgive me! I just too lazy to type it, BUT I will make a flashback about it, sooner or later...**

**Also... please give me REVIEW! For me is same as a gold! See 'ya!**

**BY: Rin-chan.**

**N.B.: Please forgive me if I make Killua OOC here... or any Mary-Sue... T^T**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT PLUS SPOILER!

**Author Note**

* * *

_Hello guys, I have some things to announce:_

**First:**

_I think_ I will got a total silence for December.

**Second:**

My main OC's profile is on my profile, also I add some extra things and news there (my profile).

**Third:**

I never know when will I post the next chapter, but I predict some HIATUS for a month, start from cpater 5-10, I have many possibilities for HIATUS.

**Fourth:**

If I really going to a total silence more than 2 weeks, I will put an extra chapter that only filled with humor.

**Fifth:**

I will finish sooner if I get some reviews, my target is: 6 chappie= at least get 18-20 review, that is my target. If I can get that target, I will stop updating.

**Sixth:**

From now on, I will appriciated a sarcasm critism, but please give a reason why you said so, and I will be better at that part.

**Seventh:**

I thanks my beta-reader, Lani0108. She help me very much, from grammar until editing plots. Even she add many things that make the story 500 times better! Thank you so much, senpai!

**Eight:**

I love reviews, fav., and follow. I hope you guys give me that!

**Ninth:**

Spoilers so the reader won't get bored for a while: _**(NO ONE EDIT THIS SO SORRY IF THERE IS MISTAKE!)**_

**Chapter 5**

No One's POV

After Killua and Viiri's fight, all of them keeping an ackward silent. Gon and Elin search a solution for the another two which still silently send death glare each other."Viiri, may I told Killua…" Elin try to speak but, "No!" Viiri give a harsh short answer.

And the silent continue…

Elin's POV

"Gon, let's stay away from them… for a while…" I whisper to Gon and he give me a nod. Since, the story shouldn't be like this… I mean all in the anime already happened, but… the tunnel like get streched.

After quiet far…

"The tension much better here…" I sighing "Ne, Elin, why Viiri seems to be very upset to Killua?" ask Gon "She hates her height, she always become the shortest since kindergarten…" I explain "Ne, ne, how you two meet?" ask Gon with so dreamy grin "Actually…

_**(THAT'S IT, THE BEGGINING OF CHAPTER 5, SO I BEG MERCY IF I WILL SKIPS UPDATE SECHULDE FOR A MONTH.)**_

**Tenth:**

Sorry if many mistakes on this A.N.

* * *

**Jaa ne minna. Give reviews and support please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_No One's PoV_

After Killua and Viiri's fight, there was an awkward silence between the four of them. Gon and Elin tried searching for a solution for the other two, which were still silently sending death glares to each other. Note the '_tried_'.

"Viiri, can I tell Killua about—"

"No!" She immediately said, not giving the poor girl a chance to finish her sentence.

And the silence continues…

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

"Gon, let's stay away from them…for a while…" I whispered to Gon and he gave me a slight nod. The story shouldn't be like this…I mean, all the events in the tunnel part of the anime already happened, but…it's like the tunnel stretched or something.

After running a little farther...

"The atmosphere here is much better…" I said, and then sighed.

"Ne, Elin, why is Viiri upset when she's with Killua?" Gon asked. I looked at him; he looked really confused and clueless.

"Well, it's probably because Killua keeps teasing her about her height." I explained, but noticed that Gon only became more confused. "Viiri hates her height; she has always been the shortest ever since we were in kindergarten…"

"Ne, ne, how did you two meet?" Gon asked with such a dreamy grin.

"About that, actually…"

* * *

**-Flashback-** (**_by Elin/Elin's PoV_**)

_Six years ago,_

_A new kid moved to a kindergarten near the hospital. She had unique features, like her left eye; that was always covered by bandage and then her hair covered most of the bandage._

_She was always silent, never talked to anyone, and also…she was very strong._

_She can beat 3 adults in one minute without even breaking a sweat, but that made everyone afraid of her. Whenever she passes, not a teacher or a student, even tried talking to her. Everyone would just glare at her, but she still kept her cool—no, more like, an emotionless face._

_Every day, I'd watch her by the hospital's window._

_One day, while I was watching her, she suddenly looked at me. I was really surprised when she climbed up the apple tree; which was very near my hospital room's window._

_"What's your problem?" She asked me, a slightly annoyed look on her face._

_"Eh?"_

_"You watch me every day by this window, right?" She said, and continued. "And please don't ask again, I need an answer not a question!" She sounded like she was ordering me, but her voice still sounded kind of monotone-ish._

_"I-I just…" I stuttered slightly, wondering what to say._

_"What?" Her empty gaze is really frightening me..._

_"I was just wondering why you're always alone, becau—"_

_"I don't need any friends, being alone is for the best." I felt a little shocked when she said that. I can't believe those words came from a kindergarten student._

_I looked at her from head to toe, and realized that she was very short._

_"I'm short, I know, even though I'm already five years old, many people think I'm younger..." She still had an empty look, which made me a little curious._

_"You don't get pissed or something?"_

_"No, what is the benefit if I did so?" ...She has a point._

_"Nothing..." Now I was really curious. "...Have you ever smiled before?"_

_"No, and never will." She answered bluntly. My eyes widened slightly._

_"Eeh!? Why?" I was __**really**__ surprised, she's looks like a doll, but she doesn't smile?_

_"Stop, now it's my turn," She said, raising her hand which meant '_stop_'. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "...Why are you in the hospital?"_

_"I have a… sickness…"_

_"What kind of sickness?" It's so weird how she can sound so demanding, but still sound monotone-ish._

_"Tuberculosis…" I answered, and unintentionally sounding a little sad. Even though I said that, I smiled. "It's impossible to heal so…I'll just wait for the day I die to come!"_

_"Don't say that." She sounded really serious, and for some reason, she looked a little mad._

_"Eh?"_

_"You are a good person. Life is important; a good person doesn't deserve to suffer at all." Her monotone voice changed into some kind of motivating voice. I stared at her, not knowing what to say._

_"B-But…the doctor said—"_

_"The doctor isn't a God! Doctors don't have the power to choose whether you live or die! Don't give up!" Why does she...keep supporting me?_

_"Why? Suddenly, you're different…"_

_"I can't stand it when I see someone give up on life! like you, your life is important!" She said, looking really irritated. "It's your important thing, keep it!"_

_She jumped down from the window. (__**Seriously, I still can't believe that that's a 5 year old…**__)_

_"Your words are too fancy, you know..." I felt tears dripping from my face._

_"Oi, blue, here's an apple!" For some reason, she came back with an apple...actually, a __**basket**__ of apples._

_"Eh?" I wiped my tears._

_"It's for you, so don't cry, ja ne!" She jumped down from the window again._

_'__**She's so fast…**__'_

_Ever since that day, until the day I healed perfectly—which was after 5 years—she always came to chat with me._

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"—and that's how we met, but the rest…I kinda forgot." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Sokka, then Viiri is actually a really kind person then!" Gon exclaimed, smiling happily.

"...Gon, do you like Viiri?" I suddenly asked him. For some reason, I feel a little sad whenever I think that Gon likes Viiri.

"Yeah, she's a really nice friend!" A _friend_? I felt...relieved, for some reason.

"Sokka!" I don't know why, but I feel kinda happy. Probably 'cause it's means that Viiri will never need to punch him in this world. (**_She always punches unfriendly guy…_**)

**...I think?**

* * *

_Viiri's PoV_

"Achoo!" I sneezed, and heard a '_Pfft._' from a jerk beside me.

"It's not funny!" I shouted while rubbing my nose.

"VIIRI, I'M BACK~!" Elin and Gon suddenly popped out of nowhere, and appeared beside me.

'**_Oh God. A hug from hell again…_**'

After that, we ran for a while, with Gon and Killua talking about something that I didn't fully understand, while Elin and I were discussing.

"So, you want them to act as bait?" Elin asked in disbelief, looking at me.

"Yes, but they'll be alright if we act fast." I answered. "By the way, where's Quela?" I asked her, which changed the subject drastically.

"Sleeping!" She answered happily, completely forgetting about what we were talking about.

"Wow, Quela's really a sleepy head, eh?" I commented, looking at Elin's backpack, and peeked inside.

"Yep, and… AH! MINNA, I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!" Elin suddenly shouted, and then ran to the crew, leaving me in my frozen state.

Note to self: _Never get too close to Elin, or your eardrums will burst._

"Ittai…" I rubbed my poor ears, finally recovering.

I have a bad feeling, so I also went to Gon and the others (**_*ahem* glaring at Killua*ahem*_**), and what I found? Hmm... Not so pleasant.

They were holding some kind of paper, which was complete with my data. Repeat that. **_My _**data.

"Where did you print those things?" I asked feeling very, **_very _**irritated.

"Quela was the one who did it!" Elin answered immediately, looking a bit scared.

"You're hyperactive, I just found out…" Kurapika said almost inaudibly, staring at me with slight surprise.

"I am **_not_** hyperactive! My blood type is **_not_** B, it's O!" I shouted, feeling a bit pissed off.

"EH!? ISN'T YOURS B?" Elin looked **_pleasantly _**surprised. I shot her a glare. How could she **_not _**know my blood type?! I've been with her for five years! **_FIVE WHOLE YEARS!_**

"Yep, she's totally a B, the hot-blooded type." The '_jerk_' said. What a **_surprise_**! How could someone as **_nice _**as him say something like that?

... Note the sarcasm.

"Who _else_ thought that I was a hyperactive child and has a blood type of B?!" I asked with a **_slightly _**annoyed tone, and Leorio nodded.

"What's hyperactive? And why did you guys think that Viiri's blood type is B?" My, of course Gon wouldn't know, he's from a small island! (**_Elin told me_**)

Where people don't know what hyperactive is.

...

Yeah.

"Elin, explain this!" I demanded, pointing at her.

"I'll explain later," She answered, and looked at the other three. (**_Gon, Kurapika, and *ahem* Killua_**) "So, did Leorio say his actual age?"

"Yeah, and totally unbelievable…" The '_jerk_' answered.

"Isn't it obvious already? He's **_clearly_** forty-five years old!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'M STILL NINETEEN!" Leorio shouted, which made me **_almost _**trip. **_Almost_**.

"USSO!"

"_You said the exact same thing as Killua…_" Elin whispered to me, which made my face pale.

"Impossible…" I mumbled in shock and disbelief. "My pride as a person…"

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

'**_Viiri sure has a weird theory about pride…_**' I thought, looking at her weirdly.

"She acts like I'm not even human!" Killua shouted, sounding annoyed.

"Killua, she also acted very rude to Kurapika at first, right Kurapika?"

"Yes, and she has a weird allergy too…" Kurapika said with a sweat-dropped. SO CUTE!

Suddenly, I felt a punch on my head.

"Owwie…" This one was veeeeery hard. I turned to look at Viiri, 'cause I knew it was her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"No no no, the question is: Why were **_you_** squealing?" She looked at me with an ultra irritated look.

"Heh?" I asked, surprised, and she kept glaring at me.

"Baka!" Viiri and Killua shouted in unison. And they looked at each other with an annoyed look.

"OI! DON'T COPY ME!" Now, shouting in unison.

"You…" And now groaning and glaring at each other in unison.

"Wow…" The four of us stared in awe at the '_new_' couple.

"STOP STARING! AND YOU TOO GON!" They shouted at us in unison. **_Again_**. Aww~ I should have brought a camera with me...

* * *

_Quela's PoV_

"So dark~~ NYA!" I got out of Viiri's bag, and saw someone I haven't met before with us. He had white hair, and turquoise/blue eyes.

"Did that cat just **_talk_**?" The white haired boy asked, staring at me.

"Just your imagination!" Viiri replied, looking panicked.

"Yo, Killua~~NYA!"

"Surely, it's not my imagination!" And he pulled Viiri's cheeks. Aww~ such a cute couple~

"ITTAI! WHAT WAS THAT WAS FOR?!" Viiri shouted, glaring at Killua.

"For checking whether I was dreaming or not." He replied bluntly. "And revenge."

"Forget it, I'll just get crazy if I keep talking to you." Viiri said, shaking her head. "By the way...weren't you sleeping in Elin's bag?" Viiri asked and I jump on her shoulder.

"My magic!" I exclaimed and smiled.

"Act like a **_real_** cat, this is **_not_** Alice in Wonderland!" She looked at me with a scary look on her face.

"Understood~~NYA!" I whimpered, trying to make her feel guilty.

"What a weird pet you have…" Killua too.

"She's a Neko-Musume, for your information!" Looks like they're going to fight...

* * *

_Viiri's PoV_

"Elin, please let me handle Gon, I'm going to explode if I stay near him any longer!" I practically **_begged_** Elin.

"O-Okay, you're really scary whenever you explode…" And then Elin and I switched places.

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

I stared at Killua. (**_While he and Gon were talking_**)

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Killua asked, looking a little awkward with me staring at him.

"...I was just wondering why Viiri dislikes you…" I kept staring at him.

"You two are sooo weird!" Killua said bluntly.

"WE ARE NOT WEIRD! WE ARE UNIQUE!" I shouted, and suddenly felt a chill down my spine.

Viiri was looking at me with the devil's eyes again.

"Let's stop talking!" I told Killua hurriedly.

"Weird…" Killua wore his famous bored look.

I tried not to squeal.

**_Tried._**

* * *

_Viiri's PoV_

"What happened to Elin?" Gon asked me when he saw Elin's reaction when Killua wore his bored look.

"She just ran out of insane-otaku-fangirl-crazy-disease antidote." I remained calm, but still face-palmed.

"What kind of medicine is that?" Gon asked in his oh-so-innocent self.

"An antidote for crazy-insane-otaku-fangirls like Elin." I replied, but then realized my feet were starting to go numb.

'**_Bad timing…_**' I thought. Suddenly, someone started to piggyback me.

"KURAPIKA!" I shouted, my face heating up.

"The way you run looks abnormal, it must have been because of that ape." Oh my **_God_**! Ugh! That's his reason?!

"But I'm **_O-K-A-Y_**!" Kurapika can really annoy me sometimes, and DOESN'T HE ALREADY KNOW ABOUT MY ALLERGY!?

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

"What's wrong with that chibi…" Killua mumbled, looking at the scene questioningly.

"Boy aller-" And I covered my mouth immediately. I almost said Viiri's weakness...But to my horror, I **_already _**said it.

A smirk appears on Killua's face, and it looked like he was thinking: '**_This is going to be fun.*smirks*_**'.

...Viiri will **_kill_** me for sure.

"Elin, I'm bored!" Viiri suddenly appeared beside me, making me jump.

"W-Wasn't Kurapika carrying you just now?" I asked in a panicked way, making Viiri raise her eyebrow.

"I ran away." She answered simply; I could still see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Boys allergy, eh?" Killua suddenly said, making me shocked.

"WHA—!? ELIN!" ...I'm gonna be toasted. I was preparing for my death, that is, until she suddenly sighed. **_Sighed. _**Not kill me.

"When is this '_jogging_' going to end?" Oops, she must still be sick. (**_She's not going to KILL me!_**)

"Are you tired, Viiri?" Gon asked, and I looked at him in surprise.

'**_I forgot that Gon was here…_**' I sweat-dropped.

"No," She answered. "I'm totally boooooored!" Gon smiled at that, relieved that she was okay.

"AH! THE EXIT!" The boys suddenly yelled.

'**_Wow, in the anime, it was so short, but here, it's actually veeeeeeeeery loooooong!_**' I thought.

"OI ELIN! WE'RE LEAVING YOU!" I just realized that I was the last one.

"MEANIES!"

* * *

_Viiri's PoV_

'**_The light is so bright… and now it's foggy, I wonder what's next in line?_**' I thought with a sigh and gritted my teeth.

"Tired?" The _jerk _asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Daijoubu," I answered, and I gave him a fake sweet smile. "What about you, ojii-chan?"

"I'm still young, so I'm okay." He also gave an _annoyed_-sweet smile.

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

'**_Wow, Viiri and Killua aren't getting along well... even right now, I can see some kind of lighting around them…_** **_which is clearly because they're arguing about something that's not important. But what can I do? Tell them?_** **_Impossible, it's the same as digging my own grave, moreover… Viiri has a '_****weapon****_' there… NEVER!_**' I thought while listening to Gon and Killua's conversation about their goal, but I kept silent.

* * *

_Viiri's PoV_

'**_THIS JERK IS SERIOUSLY DAMN ANNOYING!_**' I screamed inside my head. After I left them for a while, I found Gon, him, and Elin arguing… for something stupid.

"Then I'll buy dinner for all of us! But later, you guys also have to buy dinner for us!" Gon said, trying to make a solution for their dilemma, I just heard it, so don't know if the other two agree or not, but I agree.

After a while, many applicants also arrived out the tunnel, I watched as one of applicants almost got out of the door, but it closed right before he reached it.

'**Bad luck for you.**' I thought while I was watching the scene. (**_His face doesn't show any signs that he was a good person_**). Before I even got a_chance_ to relax, a _bad_ actor said he was the real examiner and THAT PSYCHO KILLED HIM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! OH _GOD_! WHEN WILL THIS END!? I tried to keep myself from screaming.

I whispered to Elin, "Seriously, is that trick really famous here?"

"Probably, but I hate him for trying to trick Gon and the others… I should have killed him sooner than Hisoka." I practically felt yandere aura flow out of Elin.

"Oi, stop that yandere thingy!"

"You know what yandere is? I didn't know you were also an otaku like me!" Elin exclaimed, grinning at me. Lucky, she didn't give her infamous_'Otaku Speech_'.

For _now_.

Hearing that, my vein popped and I kicked her leg.

"IT—"

"Don't you _dare _shout." I glared at her and she just nodded quickly. (AKA The Look)

"Viiri, your eyes are scary enough to scare an Ace~NYA!" Quela whispered suddenly, making me look at her.

"Is it really _that _scary?"

"Totally, but how do you know what yandere is?" Elin asked curiously.

"Your long otaku speeches stick in my mind." I answered lazily, tapping the side of my head.

"Viiri, what's an '_Otaku_'?" A pine suddenly—I mean, Gon popped out of nowhere.

"HWA!" I looked at him in surprise. I want to be mad at him, but… his eyes will forever make me feel guilty if I ever did that.

"Gon, I told you that she's going to explode if you ask her for an explanation!" Elin warned, and I glared at her.

"Humans can explode!?" GON, WHY ARE YOU SO SIMPLEMINDED! (**_A.N. If this was in_** **_Japanese, Elin would use '_****bakahatsu****_' which means an explosion, a real one_**)

"Gon, it has another meaning..." And the _jerk _starts explaining.

Then we just run, run, and **_run_**. SOOOOOO BORING!

"Killua," Elin suddenly called. "Why do you and Viiri keep fighting?"

"Because she's an annoying brat!" Killua answered with a mocking tone.

"Like _you_ aren't!" I shouted at him after he said that.

"STOP FIGHTING! Mito-san said it's not good to fight!" Gon scolded, and I looked at him in shock and gawked at him. Gon is... scolding me? I quickly regained my composure and looked at him curiously.

"Mito-san?"

"Don't tell me…" The _jerk _started, looking at me in disbelief. "All this time you were with us… you never listened at _all_?"

"Why should I care?" I answered, sounding a little smug.

"I'm starting to run out of patience…" That dark aura I saw last time surrounded him again.

"Killua! She's just stressed, please forgive her!" Elin quickly said to Killua, strangely, she sounded a little panicked.

I wonder how Killua got that aura.

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

"Viiri, carry me… I'm tired…" This is the _50th_ time I asked her already!

"NO!" And she always gives me that same cruel answer.

"But I'm tired!" I complained.

"Then just stop!" And _another_ cruel answer.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Stop complaining!" Viiri gave me the '_The Look_', I just nodded. Viiri has become really short-tempered ever since those '_girls_' appeared…

* * *

**-Flashback-** (**_No one's POV_**)

_When we were chasing the ape, we lost sight of it. "DAMN! That ape is fast!" Viiri cursed._

_"Where is it now?" Elin asked with a worried face._

_"Mattaku… Quela betted her life on __**these **__hopeless girls?" A short blonde-haired girl with red eyes suddenly said, appearing from the darkness. She was wearing a scarf and black hooded jacket on her top, she was also wearing a black singlet under the jacket, wearing a mini skirt and black stocking with black sneakers, and her face bore some similar features with Kurapika's face. If you didn't look at her properly, you would have assumed that this girl was Kurapika._

_"KURAPIKA!?" Elin exclaimed in shock, looking at the blonde girl._

_"It's not him! Look once more!" Viiri said, looking hard at the mysterious girl._

_"What an idiot." Another girl appeared from the forest's darkness, she had long silver hair and sapphire blue eyes, she wore short pants, a navy blue sweater, and a grey beret._

_"Name and identity, NOW!" Viiri demanded with a glare, but their reactions were unexpected: The blonde girl smiled like a psychotic person, while the silver-haired girl kept an emotionless face._

_"What an impolite way to ask…" The silver-haired girl mumbled._

_"She will be fun to mess with!" The blonde girl exclaimed._

_"Our mission is to get Quela and kill the trio, not to have pointless fights with them." The other girl pointed out, still having an emotionless face._

_"OI ANSWER ME!" Viiri shouted impatiently._

_"Wait, their aura seems…" Elin started, but couldn't finish because Viiri interrupted._

_"I know that! Now answer me!" Viiri was already running out of patience; and __**fast**__._

_"Yare yare (__**My…my…**__), the main attacker can just shoot arrows? What a weakling!" The blonde said, smiling wickedly._

_"Stop talking about useless things, go ape." The silver-haired girl said with a monotone voice, and just like that, the ape that Viiri and Elin chased after appeared from behind a tree._

_"SINCE WHEN-!?" The red and blue haired girls shouted in shock._

_"They didn't even notice it? Sooooo weak! I don't have time for someone like them, bye-bye trashes!" The blonde said and then disappeared like a ghost, Elin's and Viiri's eyes widened._

_"It would be better if you guys don't interrupt with anything while my doll kills your beloved friends." The silver-haired girl said before also disappearing._

_After that unexpected encounter, Viiri and Elin tried their best to catch the ape, and they ended up catching it. (__**A.N. read the 3rd chapter**__)._

**-Present-**

* * *

"I will make those girls pay for sure..." I hear Viiri mutter .

'**She must be pissed…**' I thought.

_Viiri's PoV_

I fell so deep in thought that I didn't notice any of my surroundings, _and_ my group. Until we got eaten by a big frog that is, it was so damn SLIMY in there!

Inside it, I felt these slimy things. It felt like...Ugh, I think I'm getting sick.

"So this is a frog's stomach!" Elin exclaimed, sounding _very_ calm, probably we were gonna be safe, BUT THIS IS STILL WET! I started examining the dark '_place_' with my eyes.

'**Meh, nothing here… wait, what's that purple shine over there?**' My interest suddenly grew, and I approached the purple spark in the darkness, I tried reaching for it and was finally able to grab it. And then suddenly, we were out.

"So this is how a frog's vomit smells like!" Elin exclaimed, looking at the vomit.

"I guess it didn't like how we tasted like...?" Gon said with a little laugh.

"No, actually it's because of this juice." The _jerk_ said, pulling out a can of juice, the one that Tompa gave us.

"It's Tompa-san's juice!" Gon exclaimed brightly, looking at the can in Killua's hand. "I guess it save us!"

"But I still could have gotten out without it though." The _jerk_ said, throwing the empty can aside.

"You guys… aren't bothered at all?" I asked, looking at them in disbelief.

"About what?" The _jerk _asked.

"Don't mind her, she hates being wet!" Elin said, just _casually _saying one of my weaknesses when there are _hundreds _of examinees that are nearby and _might _be listening right now. Yeah, totally **normal**.

"Viiri hates being wet? But why? It's really fun!" Seriously, Gon is really weird, even weirder than what Elin tells me.

"Umm… when I asked her, she said that '_It's damn annoying, and it feels disgusting on your skin!_', or something like that." Elin explained, and copied my voice. I felt a vein pop in my head.

"Mou, hayyaku!" I ran ahead, leaving the three of them.

* * *

_Elin's PoV_

'**My, my, Viiri's gonna miss the good part**' I thought. And then Gon and Killua started running again, but Gon stopped halfway, and then turned his gaze to the back, and started running back to Kurapika and Leorio.

Should I follow him?

... No, maybe I shouldn't, because first, I don't want to change the story or meet that crazy clown, and…

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

"I'M JUST SEARCHING FOR THE EXAMINER!" I sweat-dropped, watching both of them. If I leave them (**_Killua and Viiri_**) alone, this might just turn to a bloody fist fight, also Quela is already in Gon's bag, so there's no reason for me to follow him...

'**But should I?**'

* * *

**YOSH! At least! **

**Now I will answer the REVIEWS first!**

**To SpadePirates4Eva: Glad you like it!**

**To Transient Sonata: *nervous laugh*, HERE! I update! I send it with PM! ^_^**

**To Helen Teng: Here it is! The (real) 5th Chapter!**

**To Ada(Guest): Yep, I made many mistakes when I check it at morning. I really sleepy when I type it, I think it was 11.30 p.m. or later than that...**

**To Sora Nanae: I like her too! I get Quela after watching Hummy (SuiteSuitePreCure) and Neko-Musume (SpookyKitaro)!**

**To freddiethegoat(as a Guest): Arigato! I will put all of them at my mind! Do I have any mistakes again?**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORTS MINNA! I appreciated all favorite, reviews, and follow!**

**And...I have a plan to make a Sad Ending for this story. Should I change it? Or make the sequel? Also I make a new fic. should I post it online? **

**Give me the answers at review!^~^**

**BY:Rin-chan**


End file.
